On The Beat
by Razorwind
Summary: Yami and Yugi are cops, as are Mai and Seto. Bakura, Pegasus, Croquet and Malik are bank robbers, Weevil get's killed and Tristin get's bashed by an AK-47. that enough of a summery for you? well R


On The Beat A Razor wind Fic 

Disclaimer: all Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to those guys that created Yu-Gi-Oh and not me, Kapeesh? Comprende all you lawyer types out there?

A/N this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic so I'm sorry all Yu-Gi-Oh fans if I get all the personalities wrong

Yugi and Yami Moto woke up in their California home at about 7:37 on a cloudy Tuesday morning, unaware what would happen. They both got washed, not at the same time, and they got dressed in their CPD uniforms ready to head out on their beat around the city. After breakfast they climbed into squad car no: 147 and headed downtown towards HQ, stopping along the way to grab some donuts and reprimand some guy in a Subaru for not wearing a seat belt, giving him a ticket for the usual $100 fine.

  "Hey Yami?" asked Yugi

  "Yeh" replied Yami, who was driving,

  "Have you been hearing about that gang of bank robbers on the radio?"

  "Yeh, nasty piece of work they ar"

  "Do you think they'll end up down here in California?" Yugi asked Yami, whilst beginning to munch on a donut

Yami just shrugged at the wheel "I dunno, I'm hoping for a Quiet day today" he said, turning into the car park for CPD Downtown Headquarters.

  "Lets see what we got in the briefing today eh" Yami said to Yugi as they got out of the car and walked into the building, checking in at the front desk then heading to the briefing room for the customary morning briefing on what to keep a look out for during their beats. At 8:30 Police chief Seto Kaiba walked in from the side and turned to address his officers,

  "Gentlemen, as we have undoubtedly heard, there is a gang of robbers heading around committing armed Robbery charges in banks, if you should see anything suspicious, Check, It, Out. There are also a number of stolen cars going about and 4 carjacks so far today so lets get out there and uphold the law, dismissed"

 Yami and Yugi headed back out to their squad car to begin the morning's rounds.

  The robber gang in question was at that moment heading up the freeway towards California, they were armed and dangerous, packing Spaz shotguns, AK-47s and Colt-45s along with $525,000 stolen cash. The four man gang consisted of; Malik, who was driving, Pegasus, Croquet and Bakura, who was polishing his AK in the back of the van. As they got into California they headed into the city centre and stopped outside the biggest bank they could find, the central bank of California, opened the side door and Pegasus, Croquet and Bakura, armed up to the teeth charged into the bank, Bakura jumping through a cashier booth window and smacking the needle headed cashier, whose name badge said Tristan, over the head with the but of his machine gun. Firing in the air Bakura yelled

  "Awlright, evryone down!! Lye on the grownd where I can see ya's!!"

Everyone lay down on the ground, one man flinging himself down. One of the cashiers tried reaching for the silent alarm, but Bakura spotted him and shot up his hand, forcing the cashier to pull his blooded hand back, away from the alarm.

  Croquet opened a sack and went around the crowd of people on the ground, placing the bag in front of them, the shotgun barrel to their head and said

  "OK, dump all ya valuables in da bag, take SIM cards out of phones then chuck the 'andsets in the bag" 

When one person refused to give up her valuables Croquet got angry

  "Look missus, just giv up da valuables and ya won't git 'urt" when the woman still wouldn't give up her valuables, Croquet shot her in the leg with his shotgun, the woman almost chucked them in then lay there, bleeding. When all three had filled sacks with money, valuables and general loot they ran out to the van and ran inside, slamming the door shut and yelling "go, go, go" to Malik. One of the people got to a payphone outside and dialled three numbers…9 1 1

  Driving around in their police cruiser Yami and Yugi received a call over the police radio

{Crrrrrk "calling all cars in central district, calling all cars in surrounding area, an armed robbery has just taken place in the central bank of California, perpetrators are fleeing in a dark blue, Mercedes Benz van registration: T142 BPF, I repeat T142 BPF. Perpetrators are armed and dangerous, over and out" crrrrrk}

  Yugi stared at the radio for a second or two

 "Wow, they're here already, I was hiving them a day at least before they got here, OK Yami, keep a lookout for that van"

The blue Mercedes drove past Yami and Yugi's cruiser

 "You mean that one?" Asked Yami, turning the car around

 "T142 BP…F, yeah that's it, get it"

 "So much for a quiet day" Yami said

 Yami switched on the siren and began pursuit, Yugi grabbed the mike and shouted

 "This is car 147 have sighted T142 BPF and are in pursuit down Wabashton road, requesting back-up, Over"

{Crrrrrk "Rodger that 147, stay with 'em back-up is on it's way, over and out" crrrrrk}

 "Copy that, over and out"

 Yugi turned to Yami                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

 "Stay with it, see if you can ram 'im off the road" he said

 "Will do" Yami said, gunning the car forwards

  Tea was waking across the road when the Mercedes came screaming round the corner and collided with her, breaking her legs on impact and throwing her up in the air. Tea landed with a thump!! And a crack! As her arm broke on landing.

 "HQ, HQ come in, 147 reporting, felon has hit a pedestrian, we need a paramedic over here ASAP, over and out

Inside the van the four bank robbers heard the siren and Malik put his foot down, taking the van up to 65 mph, when they went screaming round the corner Malik saw the pedestrian, Tea, too late to do anything, he heard the thump as they hit her, but just kept on going

  "Get us out on the freeway!" yelled Bakura, picking up his AK, putting a hockey mask on

  "Wut the hell are you doin'?" Croquet shouted at Bakura

  "Those cops will ave called fur backup ya dolt! I'm getting ready to dispose of them!" Bakura yelled back

Malik removed his seatbelt do give himself more room, drawing his colt-45 and holding it against the wheel

  Jr officer Mai was called out as part of the backup and drove up beside Yami and Yugi's car 

 "Srgnt Yugi, Srgnt Yami, I'm going to ram them, cover me" Mai said to Yami, whilst hanging out the window of her squad car

 Mai gunned the car up to 70mph to catch up with the van, bumping the rear bumper at 70mph then slowing to 65mph to stay with them

When Bakura herd the squad car revving up behind them, then hitting them he picked up the AK and swung open the back door, and emptied the entire fresh clip into both cop and car then swung the door shut

 Mai didn't stand a chance. The bullets ripped up the front of the car and into Mai too fast for her to do anything, the wreck of a car slid backwards at over 60mph, Yugi and Yami swerved to avoid the speeding wreck

 Into the radio Yugi said, "man down, man down, officer Mai had been killed, perpetrator is using an AK-47, over"

  {Crrrrrk "we read you Yugi, take em out, over and out" crrrrrk}

Yami gunned the car up to 70mph and tried to ram the van from the side, bounced off and slid back to behind the van

Weevil was watching the chase on TV when he decided to join it; he jumped in his Proton and sped off to join the chase. He sped up to 70mph and pulled alongside the van, rammed into the side once, twice, three times, then the side door opened

Bakura and co endured the ramming from the cops for a while but when one slammed their car into the van's side three times that was too much, grabbing Croquet's shotgun Pegasus followed Bakura's lead and slid open the side door, allowing himself and Bakura a clear shot at the proton beside them. Pegasus and Bakura opened fire on the car.

Weevil had just enough time to scream "shit!!" before the ammunition pouring into his car ignited the gas tank and turned the Vigilante's speeding Proton into a speeding fireball, which flew off the road 

  "Shit!" said Yami, echoing Weevil's last word, reaching for the radio he called HQ

    "HQ, we 'ave a civilian casualty, possible, no almost certain death. We need a S.W.A.T. team in a blockade up the road, over"

 {Crrrrrk "copy that Yami, over and out" crrrrrk}

 Yugi began drawing a shotgun from behind his chair

  "Pull us up beside the van, I'm going to put a few rounds in her" Yugi told Yami. Yami obligingly revved up to 70mph and pulled alongside the van, Yugi wound down his window and began pumping lead into the side of the van. The door opened and Pegasus leaned out aiming the Spaz 12 shotgun at Yugi. Yugi didn't bother with aiming, per-se, he just pointed the gun at Pegasus and pulled the trigger. The blast ripped through Pegasus like stones through rice paper, blood spattered everywhere and Pegasus' body fell out of the van and was gone.

  Malik gunned the van up to 85mph and turned off the road onto the freeway yelling at Bakura to close the door, the inside of the van had suddenly changed from blue to red in the twitch of a finger. "Shit, shit, we've lost the shotgun now" complained Croquet as they sped down the freeway at 90mph. Suddenly they got stuck behind a pickup who wouldn't move, the other lanes were blocked by trucks. Malik decided to get violent. He lent out the window, took aim, and shot the driver in the back of the head. The pickup strangely sped up and swerved, crashing into another car, exploding like a massive, deadly, firework.

Yugi and Yami saw the pickup go up in flames, and followed the van at 87mph

  "This is getting out of hand, I'm stopping them now" Yugi said, clipping a scope to the top of his shotgun. Yugi lent out the window, aimed and fired, taking out the rear tyres on the van. The van skidded across the lanes, spun, and stopped.

  When the van stopped Malik jumped into the back and unlocked the case inn the back, pulling out three M-16 automatic rifles, ammo and three Beretta M-9s.

"Time for our last stand" he said to the others cocking the rifle and Beretta. They slid the door open and jumped out of the van, guns blazing

Yugi and Yami had strapped on body armour and grabbed shotguns and aimed at the van along with twenty other uniforms and a S.W.A.T. team or two. When the three robbers jumped out with their guns blazing the firefight started, three cops fell almost instantly and a cop car exploded, as did a civilian vehicle.

  "Shit!! They've got M-16s" Yelled Yugi

Someone screamed and they saw an officer go down as Croquet was torn to pieces from Uzi, shotgun and pistol fire, the other two were using the van as cover, moving on to a cop car as the van yielded to the punishment of hails of gunfire. Yami went down with a quarter clip of M-16 ammunition slamming into his leg, when his M-16s ran out; Malik drew his Beretta and started picking off officers and S.W.A.T team members as Bakura raided the ammunition from the fourth M-16 in the van and continued to mow down officers. Yugi got his scope attached to his shotgun and peered through it, swinging it up so that the crosshair rested on Bakura's head, he pulled the trigger, and Bakura's head exploded spectacularly as she shell hit his temple, blood rained down on the cops as Bakura's lifeless corpse crumpled to the ground. Everyone's fire arced over to Malik who was shredded by the amount of ammunition that hit him

  Yugi looked around him at the devastation then lifted Yami and dropped him into the passenger seat of their car

 "So much for a quiet day huh" Yugi said to Yami driving off towards the hospital

 "Yeh, and I was looking forward to one of those. Any donuts left?"


End file.
